Spirits
by Screechkit
Summary: Brightkit is a happy ThunderClan kit except for one thing, She screams and her brother, Greenkit doesn't like to play with her because of it. So as you cats can see she has a tough lonely life but you will find that she has some special friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey the first chapter is here I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Falconstar: long, wavy grey furred she-cat,green eyes 3 lives

Deputy: Snakefang: light grey tom ice blue eyes

Medicine cat: Turtleleaf: multicoloured she cat ivy green eyes Apprentice: Rosepaw

Warriors:

Emberfall: dark orange she cat amber eyes mate: Brindlefang

Fangthorn: black tom sharp teeth grey eyes

Stagtail: golden brown tom hazel eyes mate: Dovesong

Brindlefang: black and grey brindled tom amber eyes mate: Emberfall

Larkbreeze: grey/blue she cat green eyes Apprentice: Stump-paw

Tallbranch: brown tom amber eyes

Redleaf: red shecat green eyes

Fishstream: grey tom blue eyes the resemble fish scales mate: Flowerstem

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Heathersun: golden shecat hazel eyes

Apprentice: Carppaw

Sundown: soft golden/blonde fur dark blue eyes she cat

Clawfur: messy brown furred tom

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Blizzardcrack: white tom green eyes mate: Feathercreek

Talonstripe: orange tabby tom amber eyes mate: Dapplesun

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw: black and brown tabby tom green eyes

Lionpaw: golden tom amber eyes

Leopardpaw: light gold she cat dark gold dapples blue eyes

Carp-paw: grey tom shiny forest green eyes

Rosepaw: pale golden pelted she cat hazel eyes

Stump-paw: brown tom light green eyes

Queens:

Dapplesun: golden dappled shecat green grey eyes kits: Stripekit: orange tabby tom, Tabbykit: grey tabby she kit, Splashkit: dark grey light grey and black all mixed together looks like someone splashed it on her she kit, two moons

Feathercreek: grey she cat blue eyes kits: Snowkit: fluffy white she kit, Frostkit: white she kit, Whitekit: white tom, Icekit: white she kit, one moon

Dovesong: shiny black fur vine green eyes kits: Greenkit: white tom with unusually green eyes, ginger paws, Brightkit: splotchy orange and white she cat, newborn

Flowerstem: blue/grey shecat green eyes heavily pregnant with Fishstreams kits half a moon away from birth

Elders:

Dewleaf: hard of hearing, grey tom amber eyes

Snowrock: blind in one eye, white tom amber eyes

Amberflight: half of her tail is gone, gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Tanglestar: short haired black she cat white muzzle and underbelly light grey left back paw green and amber eyes, 7 lives Apprentice: Fawnpaw: tan dappled she cat

Deputy: Sapteeth: light golden dark golden markings throughout his pelt Apprentice: Cloudpaw: white tom with grey ear-tips

Medicine cat: Brambletounge: dark brown tom hazel eyes Apprentice: Snowpaw: white she cat red eyes

Warriors:

Sprucetail: dark brown tabby tom light brown tabby markings

Ravenstream: black tom white chest and left front paw Apprentice: Shadowpaw: black she cat red eyes

Snowflame: a white she-cat with bright amber eyes Apprentice: Blazingpaw: bright orange tom with white markings

Cloudclaw: a sleek blue she-cat with deep blue eyes and a white tipped tail

Brackenclaw: grey tabby tom light green eyes

Flameblaze: orange she cat green eyes

Burnfire: red and black tom hazel eyes

Robinfrost: brown and russet coloured she cat dark grey eyes Apprentice: Darkpaw: grey she cat

Hailpelt: white tom with a light grey underbelly ice blue eyes

Lightningstrike: striking yellow tom mesmerizing silver eyes Apprentice: Flashpaw: golden tom

Flashclaw: red shecat amber eyes

Darkshade: dark grey tom blackish eyes

Queens:

Reedflower: pretty light golden she cat piercing dark blue eyes kits: Branchkit: dark brown she kit, Cliffkit: light and dark grey tom kit, Russetkit: brown and red she kit

Maplestorm: grey and ginger she cat amber eyes

Elders: Swanfoot: white she cat with black mask and front right paw

Leopardshade: looks like leopard except she is grey

Windclan

Leader: Hazelstar: mottled brown she cat hazel eyes Apprentice: Cliffpaw: dusky brown she cat, 2 lives

Deputy: Wildblaze: light brown she cat with a black face and paw

Medicine cat: Echopool: silver/gray tabby she cat with darker paws and tail tip

Warriors:

Lostheart: dark tabby she-cat

Silvergrace: silver she cat green eyes Apprentice: Chickadeepaw: light and dark grey she cat

Shredthorn: grey tabby tom grey eyes Apprentice: Twilightpaw: black she cat

Redleaf: mottled red tom green blue eyes

Cloudrock: white and grey tom blue eyes

Embertail: black she cat bright orange tail amber eyes

Snowbelly: black she cat white underbelly amber eyes Apprentice: Pinepaw: red mottled tom

Cloverpetal: small brown she cat tiny white clover on her chest

Thornflame: flame coloured tom Apprentice: Stormpaw: mottled grey tom

Foxnose: russet tom white and black markings

Treestep: tall tabby brown she cat

Falconfeather: red brown and grey tom

Queens:

Dandielionstem: golden grey she cat kits: Treekit: tall mottled brown tom kit, Wildkit: grey she kit wild fur

Ravenkit: Black tabby tom with white hind paws; violet-blue eyes. Mother is a loner

Shadowkit: Black tom with crimson eyes

Elders:

Twistednose: frail brown tom

Dawnlight: light golden she cat

Riverclan

Leader: Leafstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws; green eyes, 9 lives

Deputy: Lightningblaze: jet black tom yellow eyes Apprentice: Duskpaw- black she-cat blue green eyes

Medicine cat: Swiftleg: grey tabby she cat

Warriors:

Skybreeze: silvery grey she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip has sky blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

Greyriver: grey tom darker grey legs

Silvercloud: white and silver she cat

Lunarpelt: white she cat with light and dark grey spots

Sootcloud: grey and white tom

Mistfang: brown tabby tom

Featherflight: brown and grey she cat Apprentice: Marshpaw: black and white tom

Snowflight: white tom

Shadefur: grey tom

Twigleap: brown tom

Raindew: grey and white she cat

Sunheart: yellow tom white markings

Whiskerflight: grey she cat long whiskers

Queens:

Whispersong- white she-cat with light brown spots and extremely soft, silky

fur, Blue eyes

Elders:

Flameheart: ginger she cat

Bramblespot: spotted brown tom

Cats outside of the Clans:

Nightshade: black she cat (loner)

Scar: red tom (rouge)

Fluffy: long haired white she cat (kitty-pet)

Fuzzypaw: fuzzy grey tabby tom (former thunderclan apprentice)

Zelda: Black she-cat with brown forepaws; one dark blue eye, one crimson eye (loner)

Link: golden tabby tom with sky blue eyes (loner)

Ice: black she cat ice blue eyes (rouge)

Silver: silver she cat green eyes (rouge)

Claw: black tom red eyes (rouge)

Prologue

"Stay strong , just push" yowled Turtleleaf.

*10 minuets after labour* " there you have two kits, a tom and a she kit, what will you name them?" Asked Turtleleaf.

"I want to name the she kit and Stagtail can name the tom" meowed Dovesong

"Ok I will name the tom, Greenkit! I have a feeling that should be his name" Stagtail said happily.

"And I will name the she k..." Dovesong was cut off by a shriek of pain coming from the little she kit.

"Eeek eekk mmmmrrrrow rrrrowww eek" yowled the little she kit.

"Oh my, I guess I will name her, Brightkit! " Dovesong meowed and Brightkit yowled again.

"But first see what's wrong with her" spoke Dovesong worryingly.

Turtleleaf checked over Brightkit "nothing is wrong with her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, my betas computer broke, so I won't be updating until I find a temporary one... If you are or know a beta that would bee willing to help out please pm me with the details so in place of my uh er missing? Chapter I will ask you guys questions.**

**1. How old am I?**

**2. What will happen to Brightkit? (Her future. Examples: future mate, future names, future kits)**

**3. Make up a condition that causes Brightkit to scream (example: screamcough. Best one will be featured in the story.)**

**4. What do I look like?**

**5. What are my favorite books/movies**

**6. how many animals do I have? ( 12, 24, 5)**

**7. What are my dogs names? (Chloe, Teensy, Mocha, Monster, Mondo, Teddy Bear, Crapper, Simon, Timmy I have four dogs)**

**8. Am I a girl or a boy**

**9. Do I have glasses? **

**10. what is very first warrior cat name ( Tangletalon, Sunclaw, Screechkit, Pebblethorn, or Hawkstar)**

**ok ask me a question and I will try to anwser if you have an account you to will Pm you if you are a guest I will answer in the next chapter.**

**and remember I know where all of you guys live! Jk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I finally got around to finishing the first chapter so here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"How is there nothing wrong with her? She sounds like she's dying!" Screeched Dovesong.

"I don't know, she must stop eventually. Or such." replied Turtleleaf.

Brightkit screeched again. Rosepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, entered with borage leaves. "Was the birth so bad that you're still screaming?" Questioned Rosepaw.

"No, it's Brightkit." Dovesong sighed, licking the small kit on the head.

"Is anything wrong with her?" Rosepaw asked.

"No, I already checked her," replied Turtleleaf.

"Okay, Dovesong, eat these. They will help with your milk." Rosepaw commanded, nosing the leaves towards her.

"I know, you have been giving them to me for half a moon!" Dovesong snapped, then she picked up the leaves up ate them.

She gagged and unsheathed her claws, accidentally pressing them into Dapplesun's tail.

"Hey!" Squeaked Dapplesun, jolting awake.

"Okay, you get some sleep," Turtleleaf meowed, licking the tired queen between her ears.

Dovesong sighed and curled around her kits, then finally she closed her eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

Dovesong's eyes drifted open to see one pair of bright blue eyes and a pair of dark green eyes. "Good morning Brightkit, Greenkit," She yawned, stretching awake.

"Hello Dovesong!" Greenkit chirped.

"Good morning Dovesong!" squeaked Brightkit, pouncing on her mother's tail.

"Okay, Brightkit time to go see Turtleleaf for your exercises! Greenkit, you stay here. Dapplesun will watch you, and you can play with Stripekit, Tabbykit, and Splashkit! Have fun!" Dovesong lamely said then looked excitedly at Brightkit.

"Okay, bye Dovesong." meowed Greenkit sadly. He trudged over to Dapplesun and her kits and lay down to cuddle with who he felt was his real mother.

* * *

"Ok Brightkit, just continue opening and closing your mouth. I'll be right back" Turtleleaf trotted deeper into the medicine cave. A minute passed and Turtleleaf came out from the dark shadows, stuffed with tansy and coltsfoot.

"Remember these?" Turtleleaf asked Brightkit.

"Yes! Well, I remember what they look like but not what they're called." Brightkit said, puzzled.

"Well, this is coltsfoot," explained Turtleleaf, pointing a light brown paw on the leaves. "We use it to help with kitten-cough."

"Do I have kitten cough?" Brightkit asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"No, I don't know what you have, but the coltsfoot helps ease your breathing, so I use it" Turtleleaf told Brightkit, before moving on to the tansy.

"Now, tansy soothes your throat, because I know screaming makes your throat sore." Turtleleaf meowed quickly.

"Ok, here is the mouse I promised you!" sighed Turtleleaf passing Brightkit an herb stuffed mouse.

"Thank you!" Squeaked Brightkit, gulping down the mouse in only three bites.

"Blech! You tricked me again!" Brightkit hissed, then she let out an involuntary scream.

* * *

Greenkit perked his ears. His sister was screaming again. It was interrupting his moss-ball skills. So Splashkit got a score, and Tabbykit stalked over to Greenkit.

"Are you worried about Brightkit?" Asked a nervous Tabbykit.

"No! She's interrupting my game." huffed Greenkit, as he angrily stomped over to the nursery where Dapplesun was.

Tabbykit sighed and whispered to Snowkit, Frostkit, and Icekit about how crazy toms were.

* * *

Brightkit trotted over to the nursery in a happy gait, then she noticed how groomed Tabbykit, Splashkit, and Stripekit were.

Falconstar jumped up on the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at the highledge!"

The clan gathered, and she continued.

"Stripekit, Splashkit, and Tabbykit have reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Fangthorn, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. Fangthorn you will mentor Stripepaw! Blizzardcrack, you are ready to take on a new apprentice, you will mentor Tabbypaw! Sundown, you are now ready to take on an apprentice, Sundown you will mentor Splashpaw!"

Bringhtkit felt jaws clasp around her scruff and smelled the milky scent of her mother. She went limp as she was carried back to the nursery.


End file.
